intenta parecer feliz mientras estés a mi lado
by gitanalittle
Summary: algo que odio son las las personas chocantes, engreídas, frías y arrogantes con un coeficiente intelectual de 200 freddy zacadelli cuerpo de infarto, buenas facciones, hermosos labios, ojos onix y para complementar el equipo, un genio. el hombre es perfecto.El problema..el unico problema es que freddy sufre de un serio problema de bastardo guilipollas.El chico tiene problemas...
1. nota

_**PRIMER HISTORIA…QUE NO ES **_**_MÍA_**

_**LE AGRADESCO A MI AMIGA KAROU CAM POR DEJARME**_

_**dejarme subir su historia **_

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes cambian.**

irei naoki: freddy hunter zacadelli

-aihara kotoko: Hannia Alejandra guillen

-irei yuki: hiker zacadelli

-kinnozuke: kyle hurt

**Ahora los OC.**

*bryan zacadelli

*lizeth farrera

*Miles: amigo de kotoko

*Laurie: amigo de kotoko


	2. cap1 siempre quise una niña

Cap.1 siempre quise una niña

Faltaban 20 minutos para que el avión aterrizara.

Los nervios me estaban matando. Estaba a 20 minutos de llegar a estados unidos. Estaba a 20 minutos de conocer a la familia Zacadelli. Estaba a 20 minutos de ser una latina de intercambio extranjero.

Wow. Si lo ponía de esa forma me sentía insultada.

Repase mentalmente si había guardado todo en mis maletas. Chamarras, blusas, pantalones…..

10 minutos…

Mi corazón empezó a correr. Mmm….

Me concentre en la lucecita que se iba a encender para que los pasajeros se pudieran parar. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar.

5 minutos….

De hecho le tengo fobia a los aviones...¿Y si por alguna falla del motor el avión cae?. Tuve que tomarme un tranquilizante antes de subir al avión.

"ya casi estamos en tierra firme" me repetía para calmarme.

2 minutos…

El capitán hablo por el altavoz para avisar que ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras aterrizábamos. Espere a que el pasillo del avión se fuera vaciando para levantarme y caminar a la salida.

Juro que considere seriamente besar el suelo una vez que lo pise.

Pase por los detectores de metal y me dirigí a la cinta trasportadora para esperar por mis maletas.

Sentí unos golpecitos en el hombro. Me di la vuelta

Un hombre de cabello cortó colocho y rubio me sonrió cálidamente mostrándome un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos negros tenían un excepcional brillo de emoción.

-¿eres Hannia?-su voz era gruesa y tenía un rostro de excitación.

-mmm…sí. ¿Señor zacadelli?-tartamudee- wow

Ha de tener unos 47 años pero se sabía conservar. Era un hombre que se veía que en su juventud causo más de un corazón roto y al parecer los seguía causando.

Me sorprendí cuando me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-dime Harry- me sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿Cuáles son las maletas?

Repase las maletas hasta que las localice.

-aquellas azules- las señales

Me ayudo a llevarlas a su camioneta.

-bienvenida a los Estados Unidos.

-gracias- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Condujo con destreza el tráfico que había al entrar al centro de la ciudad. Mis ojos revoloteaban por cada edificio y personas que pasábamos.

-prenderé el radio. Espero que no te importe – me dijo Harry antes de comenzar a cantar una canción de los Beatles.

Comencé a reírme disimuladamente pero al cabo de unos minutos no pude evitar reírme a todo volumen.

Es dejar salir toda la tensión y nerviosismo que me cargaba.

-sabes, hablas muy bien el inglés- me dijo una vez que termino la canción -¿Qué otros idiomas puedes hablar?

-portugués, alemán, italiano, más o menos francés, español e inglés- enumere orgullosa de mi misma.

Amo los idiomas. Pero odio fanfarronear.

-eso es asombroso. Eres mexicana ¿no? ¿De qué lugar exacto?

-chiapaneca

Me estuvo preguntando sobre mí, mi familia, mis amigos. Se estaciono de una hermosa casa naranja con un gran patio.

-bien, hemos llegado. Bienvenida Hannia.

Harry me ayudo de nuevo a llevar mis maletas medianas. Pasmos el umbral y rápido una señora corrió a nuestro encuentro.

Tenía unos delicados rasgos. Cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos esmeraldas me recorrían de arriba abajo extasiada. Era guapa.

-Hannia, bienvenida. Soy Karina. – se presentó eh igual que su marido me arrastro a sus delicados brazos con una fuerza sorprendente.

-encantada de conocerte. –dije sin aire.

-mama, deja respirar a la pobre-

Me voltie justo a tiempo para ver a un tipo, rubio con unos colochos rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro perfecto, cruzar por la puerta en forma de arco que daba a la sala de estar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían divertidas. Sus rasgas eran duros pero a un así sus cuadradas mejillas mostraban hoyuelos de ambos lados. Sería un eufemismo decir que eran simplemente guapo.

Juro que comencé a babear. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

-soy Bryan

Hace un año habían hecho un reportaje sobre el gerente general de Zactory y su familia en la revista "bussines".

Tomaron una fotografía de toda la familia. Me sorprendí ver el exceso de belleza que había en la familia. Los dos hijos mayores eran como el agua y el aceite, día y noche, pero ambos eran igual de guapos. La foto no lograba hacerles justicia a los 3 Zacadellis que acababa de conocer.

Millonarios y guapos, digno para una muy larga filas de zorras.

-Hannia- lo salude una vez que me trague el nudo en mi garganta. Asintió en reconocimiento.

-sería difícil no saber tu nombre, después de que mis padres no paraban de hablar de ti.- le lanzo a Karina una mirada significativa que no logre comprender.

Unos pasos sonaron desde las escaleras, segundos después apareció la réplica exacta de Bryan, pero en lugar de rubio era castaño y sus colochos estaban más cortos.

Lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue la cara de pocos amigos con la que me saludo ¿Qué le hice al pitufo?

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio Karina dio un paso al frente y le pellizco disimuladamente los hombros al pitufo.

Creo que se llama Iker o Hiker. Mmm...

-este es nuestro hijo menor. Hiker saluda a Hannia- al ver que su hijo no respondió, Karina le pego en sus colochos. – Hiker saluda.

El pitufo de mala gana me dijo Hola.

-de seguro eres una tonta sin cerebro- dijo Hiker con desprecio.

"que niño más dulce"

-de seguro eres un niño berrinchudo y muy malhumorado- le respondí en español

Vi la confusión en sus ojos verdes. Me saco la lengua con frustración y echo a correr a la sala.

Karina se sonrojo y Harry me pidió disculpas por el feo comportamiento de su hijo. Le respondí que no importaba. Tarde o temprano caería bajo mis encantos. Adoro a los niños.

-¡Freddy! ¡Baja a saludar!- grito Karina hacia las escaleras- ya baja- se volteo a decirme. Asentí.

Voltee a ver a Bryan que me estaba haciendo señas.

-suerte –gesticulo hacia mí.

No entendí a que se refería hasta que el bajo por las escaleras.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: caliente.

Hombros anchos con una estrecha cintura y un cuerpo bien definido.

Su cabello ébano estaba corto ondulado, naturalmente despeinado sin parecer desalineado.

Y no, no parecía Goku de dragon ball ni antagonista de una mala película de acción. –aunque por su frialdad que irradiaba podría espantar a cualquier monstruo.

Era indescriptible. Salvaje…sexy.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue: chocante.

Sus duros rasgos estaban torcidos en una mueca de desprecio y desagrado.

Wow. ¿Lo insulte de alguno forma?

Lo que en verdad me mato fueron sus ojos.

Eran como el ónice. Hermosos pero duros y fríos. Dos cuencas profundas de un negro carbón que es estos momentos me miraban con desprecio.

¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?

-disculpa el retraso. Soy Freddy. – su voz era fría y por más educada que pareciera tenía un deje de sarcasmo.

No sabía que contestarle. Quede bloqueada.

Freddy no espero respuesta se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermano menor. Bryan me sonrió y me alzo sus pulgares antes de ir detrás de sus hermanos chocantes. Karina me guio hasta la sala.

-Hannia espero que puedas ser amiga de mis hijos, especialmente de Freddy. – tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Su voz se volvió confidencial. Tenía una extraña personalidad. Es arrogante, y siempre mira hacia abajo.

Volteamos al mismo tiempo a Freddy. Él estaba sentado ignorando a todos inclinando la cabeza hacia un libro en su regazo.

-ya eh dejado tus maletas en tu cuarto, Hannia-apareció Harry.

-gracias.

-venga, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto- prácticamente salto Karina.

Por lo que pude ver la casa era grande. Me encanto que fuera grande y al mismo tiempo acogedora. Parecía en verdad un hogar con mucha historia, a puesto que todo gracias a Karina, ya que el señor Zacadelli estaba más en sus juegos y al parecer los hijos Zacadellis estaban más en sus vidas que en el entorno de su casa.

-¿lista?-exclamo Karina con una mano en el picaporte.

La puerta era la de en medio entre otros dos del pasillo derecho.

Su sonrisa era radiante. Asentí.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero.

Mierda. Prácticamente era el cuarto de Barbie.

Los colores eran pasteles. Rosa, naranja y azul, la cama era enorme con funda blanca y los muebles iban variando.

Una puerta daba al balcón compartido. Wow. El balcón tenía una hermosa vista hacia la calle.

-espero que te guste. Tengo que agradecerte, si no fuera por ti no me habría divertido como nunca al decorar el cuarto para niña.- me sonrió cálidamente.

-es precioso, Karina- le dije de verdad tocando una cortina celeste con un encaje hermoso.

-siempre quise una niña pero como ves, solo tuve a mis tres hijos – me confeso sentándose en la orilla de la cama. –quisiera que mientras estés aquí nos consideraras familia. – me tomo ambas manos con las suya.

-me encantaría.- le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Ella soltó mis manos, lanzo un gritito de emoción y comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡yei! Podríamos ir de compras, a tomar café, ver películas. Solo día de chicas. –exclamo dando saltitos.

-Karina, me gustaría poder ayudarle, ya sabes, ayudarle a cocinar, a limpiar, todo lo que sea necesario. ¿Será que se puede?- balbucee sonrojándome por parecer toda nerviosa.

-¡claro que sí! Podría enseñarte mis recetas de cocina… -continúo con mucho más.

Karina de alguna me recordaba a mi mama.

Llena de alegría. Extasiadas de emoción y excitación por los pequeños detalles.


	3. cap 2 tambien los genios comen mermelada

Cap.2 también los genios comen mermeladas.

-¡hola pedófila!-respondió en su forma típica lizeth.

-¡hey ninfómana!- exclame de igual forma.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la casa de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos?

Bufe. Me acosté en una de las sillas plegables en el patio trasero

-lizzie, te lo resumiré. El hijo mayor, Freddy….

-¿el caballero oscuro con un coeficiente intelectual de 200?- me interrumpió sorprendida.

Si, lizzie había leído la revista "Bussiness".

-aja, ese "idiota", bueno, el, digamos como que le caigo mal.

Lizeth se empezó a reír a través de la línea. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

El viento comenzó a soplar moviendo la copa de los árboles que había en el jardín.

-¿Cómo es posible que a un amor como tú, lo pueda odiar un genio?- se burló lizeth.

-mmm. Es un tipo arrogante. Tal vez sea súper inteligente. Pero tiene una actitud….-deje la frase sin terminar. –necesita comer más dulce. Solo tiene 18, pero actúa como si tuviera 75. Es un gilipollas.

-tal vez necesita un buen revolcón- su voz sonó sugerente.

- si zorras no le faltan. Llevo 2 días aquí y en todo ese tiempo llegaron a la puerta 5 "señoritas" con escases de ropa que buscaban especialmente a los hermanos Zacadellis.

Dios, incluso dos se atrevieron a darme servilletas con mensajes muy sugerentes.

-ah. Entonces ninguna tiene las habilidades con la boca y las manos que yo tengo.

Hice exagerados ruidos de arcadas lo que causo que lizeth se empezara a reír.

-yo podría darte clases privadas para mejorar las habilidades en la i-n-t-i-m-i-d-a-d – deletree a lizzie.

-No gracias, creo que esta vez paso.

-¿entonces como podrás atender correctamente al genio arrogante?

-ja ja que graciosa. Sabes y eso no es lo peor. Al pitufo, Hiker, también le caigo súper mal. Creen que soy una estúpida ambos.- cambie de tema

-mira, no podrás cometer pedofilia con el niñito.

-no me digas, sherlock.

-¿y el dios griego rubio?

-hay, ese en un mujeriego, pero es el más decente

-mmm…. Dile que yo estaría encantada de darle duro contra la pared. Grr- susurro lizeth fingiendo un gemido.

Me levante queriendo entrar a la casa ya que empezaba a refrescar cuando me percate de Freddy recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

Me sonroje al pensar en lo que había hablado con lizeth. Agradecí que estaba hablando con lizzie en español.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- le pregunte tapando el celular.

Sus labios fríos se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado.

-si se me ofreciera algo, serias la última a la que recurriría.

Su frase tenía doble sentido. "¿habrá entendido lo que estaba hablando con lizeth?" pensé con pánico. "no no, no lo creo" me obligue a creer que no.

-¿entonces?

-ya está lista la comida.

Con esa volvió a entrar. Le saque la lengua aunque no pudiera verme. Volví al celular.

-¿Qué pasa Hanni?

-lizzie, me tengo que ir. Salúdame a mis padres y a Hanna.

-claro. Adiós. Te extraño. Bye- colgó

Entre y me senté en mi silla habitual a lado de Karina.

Le estaba ayudando a Karina con la comida cuando llamo lizeth.

Estábamos comiendo en un silencio cómodo.

Bryan se hizo buen amigo conmigo. Un muy coqueto y extremadamente guapo buen amigo.

Mire a Freddy. El parecía concentrado en su comida. Ja ja.

Me atrapo mirándolo y rápido baje los ojos.

-mama ¿Qué hay de postre?- pregunto Hiker cuando todo el mundo había acabado.

-sí, mi cielo ¿Qué hay?-apoyo Harry acariciándose el abdomen.

Amaba a Harry. Era completamente lo opuesto a mi papa. Mientras que mi papa era todo serio, formal y cariñoso, Harry era más infantil, ocupado y divertido. Todas una paradoja.

-pan de plátano relleno de mermelada de fresa. Ahorita lo traigo.

La voz de Karina siempre era tan animada y llena de energía.

-no, quédese, voy por el- me levante antes de que ella pudiese negarse.

Saque en pan tibio del horno y lo lleve a la mea.

-el primer pedazo e mío- peleo Bryan.

Karina lo partió en pedazos y los repartió.

Harry, Hiker y Bryan se lanzaron sobre sus platos mientras que Freddy se lo tomo con calma.

Vi cómo se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar del postre.

"oh. Así que también los genios comen mermelada."

Era demasiado irreal que estuviera comiendo con "esa" familia Zacadelli. La misma que salía en la revista Business.

Quizás…también es un sueño.

Me encontré de nuevo mirando a Freddy. El alzo la mirada y se volvió a topar con la mia.

Aparte de golpe la mirada y me concentre en mi postre.

"ya no debería estar viéndome "pensé y alce los ojos.

Y no, hay seguían sus indiferentes ojos ónice.

Me atragante.

-inútil- susurro Hiker

Bryan le pego un zape. Ayude a recoger la mesa y a lavar los trastes.

- mañana vamos a ir a buscar tus uniformes, Hannia.- me dijo Karina mientras lavábamos los platos.

-okey.

-debo ir al supermercado. ¿Puedes ir a preguntarles a los chicos si necesitan algo?

Me sonreía como si estuviera planeando algo. Mmm…

-claro.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y toque la primera puerta, la puerta de Bryan.

-Hale ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía la camisa abierta mostrando sus impresiónate abdominales.

-Hale ¿Por qué Hale?

- Hale, una combinación de Hannia y Alejandra- me guiño el ojo.

-ahh, tu mama va a ir al supermercado. ¿Necesitas algo?

-no, del súper no. pero de ti necesitaría una o dos cosas.

Sonreí ante su típico doble sentido. Sacudí la cabeza.

Toque con cautela la puerta de Freddy y Hiker.

El cuarto donde actualmente yo estaba, antes era de Hiker. Había otro cuarto en el pasillo de cuarto de Karina y Harry. Pero estaba lleno de cajas repletas de cosas de cuando los tres eran bebes y Karina aun no quería deshacerse de ellas. Así que obligo a dos de sus hijos a compartir cuarto.

Bryan se negó y a Freddy le dio igual.

Todo esto lose gracias a la cortesía de Freddy

Que en mi segundo día me recalco que no podríamos ser amigos, que no le dijera a nadie que vivía en su casa y…. ah sí que no vivía "con él, vivía "en su casa". Sus palabras no los mías.

-¿Qué?- abrió el pitufo

-¿puedo halar con tu hermano mejor?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

En eso apareció Freddy atrás de Hiker. Me sonrió burlonamente. Esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos indiferentes y aburridos.

-yo no hablo con tipas que tienen migajas de pan por toda la cara.

Me sacudí la cara. Idiota

- tu mama si necesitan algo. "Bastardo"*.

-no- respondió Freddy y volvió a desaparecer.

-si. Que te vayas a casa.- me gruño Hiker.

Mira si el niñito aun me odia. Mmm…críos.


End file.
